


Guardian

by MelodiesSweet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiesSweet/pseuds/MelodiesSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You heard this voice when you were a child, you still sometimes hear it. Oddly it's louder here, you can feel something sitting on the edge of your bed at night, something petting your hair and humming a lullaby. When it's there you can actually sleep. Even though it's odd, you aren't complaining.<br/>(Teen and up for later chapters!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I really want your opinions on this, toss me some ideas if you want too!

You were lost, you made a big mistake. You had ran away from home in a fit of anger, now you couldn't find your way out of the woods. You sit down, it was dark and you were so scared, and you cry. You just wanted to go home! You heard something move and you saw a light, you jumped up and started to run. Something grabs your arm though. You turn around to see a man, obviously younger than your dad but older than you. Everyone was older than you though, you were only four! You try to pull away but he kneels down in front of you. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." You could tell he wanted to say more but was probably holding back. You stop and look at him. He had black hair like yours, red eyes also like yours. He was wearing a white sweater, white pants, and white shoes. You sniffle and he frowns. "What happened? Why are you all alone out here, especially so late?"  
"I-I ran away, mommy and daddy were fighting..." You wipe tears from your eyes. Your mom and dad kept fighting, they had started throwing things too. You had no idea what to do to get them to stop, you wished they would stop.  
"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have run away though. Your mommy and daddy are probably worried sick about you." He let go of your arm. "I'll walk you home if you want." You stuck out your arms like you wanted him to carry you. He rolled his eyes and smiled, turning around so you could climb on his back. Soon you were being carried piggy back style back to your house. When you got to the road your house is on he set you down and walked beside you the rest of the way. When your house came into view you saw the police car and your mom and dad talking to the officer. You took off running towards them. Your mom and dad saw you, both running towards you. Your mom picking you up and hugging you, crying.  
"D-Don't ever run away again! We were so worried about you." Your mom sobs.  
"I was fine! That guy-" You turn around to point at the black haired guy, but he was gone. He had been there moments ago, how could he have disappeared so fast? Your mom and dad look where your pointing.  
"What guy? There's no one there." Your mom says.  
You feel a hand on your shoulder and a quite voice that seems distant, "I'm here for you. When ever you need me, I'll be by your side."


	2. ALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me a bit longer to write than I planned!

You just keep running, you had to run away from that thing. If you let it catch up it would kill you. You know this is just a dream, you've had this dream over and over. Sometimes you let it catch up with you just so you'd wake up. It always just stabbed you in the chest and bam you woke up. You knew you also looked funny in this dream, you have gray skin, weird eyes, and horns sort of like candy corn. You trip over something, DAMMIT! It was a faygo bottle. You get up and try to run again, but you're too late. Something stabs you in the back, you let the thing catch up to you. You bolt awake, sitting up and trying not to scream. The room was almost pitch black except for some light seeping in through the crack at the bottom of the door.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you've been in this hospital for two months now. You reach up to run a hand through your hair, but when you feel nothing you remember. Chemotherapy... You still aren't used to it. You have cancer, specifically Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia what ever the fuck that means. You look over to see your dad asleep in a chair. You wondered were Dionysia is but you remember that she was probably visiting Nepeta. Dionysia was your step mom and Nepeta was your step sister, who's in the Psychiatric ward due to a depersonalization episode. A few times you've gotten permission to go over there and talk to her. She seems to be doing better, like a lot better, and she's even made some friends. You met some of these friends, one was a guy with GAD and he was seriously tall and fucking ripped to high heavens. He gave her a piggy back ride, after refusing to several times, and was really nice to her even though you were terrified of him. He weirded you out a bit, the guy was seriously fucking creepy with his weird obsession with horses. Another one was this girl who was there because she was getting used to being able to see or some shit. She was a bit crazy, but you had to admit she was maybe, a bit, slightly cute. Then there was this guy who yelled at you the first time you met him, apologized like crazy the second time, and you didn't see him the third time but he had braces with headgear, a lisp, and weird glasses. The last one was this weird guy who seemed really relaxed but talked about 'messiahs' or something.  
You look around your room once again, noticing the clock said 2:12 am. Well no wonder it was so dark outside, you could see the stars and everything. You feel the side of your bed go down like someone's sitting on it, you look over to see an all too familiar black haired teen with red eyes and an all white outfit (you two really look alike). You almost want to smile, this was the long winded guy who was always there for you. He used to rant a lot more than he does now, he's learned that sometimes he needs to shut the fuck up around you. He gives you a sympathetic look when he sees your head. Oh yeah the last time he was here you still had your hair. You frown, he moves closer so you can talk with out waking your dad. "Hey Kankri... We started Chemotherapy..." You whisper, he nods.

"Well, You know you can get a wig. I know your family is tight on money paying for both you and your sister to stay here but they give them away for free to people under 18 years old. You're fourteen, they'd give one too you and if you give them a picture of how your hair used to be they can-"  
You cut him off. "Get me one that looks exactly like how my hair fucking used to. Yeah, Dad was talking about that. I'm thinking it'd probably be really damn embarrassing if anyone found out I was wearing a God damn wig... I have a question for you."

"Karkat, don't use God's name in vain... Ask way, I'd be glad to answer." He smiles. You pretty much had the best Guardian Angel, you used to think otherwise but now... He's pretty cool.

"Are there any other Angels here? Watching over the other patients?" You were curious, you could always tell when he was around because he gave off this weird ass vibe, you felt similar vibes when you're around Nepeta or any of her new friends.

"There are, my friend Meulin is watching over your sister. Ever noticed how she 'practices' sign language at the most random times?" He questions. You nod in response, you had just thought that was another thing she did. "She was talking to Meulin, Meulin is deaf."

"But she's an Angel, aren't Angels supposed to be perfect or some shit?"

"She was deaf when she died, several others are like her. One's mute, one can't smell, and there's even one with brain damage." He looks a bit upset.

"Are you okay?" You tilt your head.

"Yes, I'm fine." He nods, you feel a bit relieved. 

"I have another question."

"What is it?" That look disappears and is replaced with a smile.

"This one's been on my mind for a while. When I first met you, when I was four and ran away, you looked like a sixteen year old. When I turned twelve, you looked a bit older.

What's up with that?" You would say now he looked like a nineteen year old.

"Well, there's a bit of a guide line, we don't have to follow it but I do. We're supposed to look older than you but not too much older, they say five years is the best difference. Do you have any more questions?"

You were quiet for a moment but then responded. "No, I can't think of any more." 

"You should go back to sleep then. You're going to need a lot of rest." He puts a hand on your shoulder. 

"But I'm not tired at fucking all." 

"Still, at least try. I'll stay here until you fall asleep if you want." He pushes on your shoulder to make you lay down, you let him. He gets up and pulls the covers over you again and then sits back down on the side of the bed. 

You turn on your side so your back is to him. "You don't have to stay." Soon you felt the edge of the bed go up, meaning he was gone. You curled up in a little ball and closed your eyes. Maybe you wont have another nightmare.

You have a nice dream, about something your mom used to do. You walk up to her and pull on her sleeve, you realize you're probably like four. She turns around and looks down at you, before setting down a plate she was wasing and kneeling down infront of you. "Time to go to bed?" You nod, holding out your blanket. "Okay, come on." She takes the blanket and picks you up before walking to the laundry room. She sets you down on top of the dryer and hands you a timer as she puts the blanket in the dryer and closes it, turning it on. You turn the dial to five minutes. "Did you set the timer?" You nod and she lifts you off the dryer and sets you down on the ground. You walk out of the room and play a computer game until the timer goes off. You close the game and run to the kitchen, your mom picks you up again. "Did the timer go off?"

"Yeah." You nod. She smiles, your mom was the most beautiful lady ever. She had long black hair and bright green eyes, and pretty tan skin. She carried you to laundry room again and sat you down on the groun. She pulls your blanket out of the dryer and hands it to you. You wrap it around yourself, it was so warm! You smile and she laughs.

"I love you Karkat." Is the last thing you hear her say before you wake up.


End file.
